The Lipstick on His Collar
by Cecily Plum
Summary: 5 times Oliver has another woman's lipstick on his collar, and 1 time it's Felicity's. Olicity. Complete.


**First dabble into the wonderful world of Arrow, but I love Olicity, and this kind of just happened.**

**Based on the song Lipstick on his Collar by the wonderful Caro Emerald. Mostly AU.**

**All rights of the song go to Caro Emerald, everything Arrow goes to DC. Image rights go to the creator of the image.**

1.) Helena

She was at a desk again, only this time, it was her lovely technology filled desk in the foundry, rather than her fancy one is a glass office which felt more like a cage. Today had gone well. She hadn't over slept, she got to wear her favourite outfit, her pale pink shirt and striped skirt, with her bright pink lipstick. The traffic had been decent, so she'd had plenty of time to prepare for Oliver's meetings, and, as he had meetings all day, she had been left in peace for most of the day. There was only one thing which wasn't going quite to plan.

Oliver had brought his girlfriend, Helena, down to the foundry, and was teaching her how to shoot his bow. Felicity could hear their every word, every twang if the bowstring. She could practically picture how Oliver had wrapped his arms around Helena, the same way Felicity had fantasised about. Multiple times. How his big, strong arms would rack around her, pulling her against his impressive abs, breathing gently down her neck as he... Snapping out of it, Felicity noticed that they had gone quiet. Turning around, she saw that they weren't there any more. Slightly confused, she didn't notice Helena going up the stairs until she caught her foot on a step, making a small sound.

Turning around further, she found Oliver standing there, leaning against a pillar, watching her. Her eyes were instantly drawn to the dark, almost maroon, red lipstick on his collar.

"Well, Helena and I are heading...out. And so should you, Felicity. It's really late." Her head whipped up, meeting his eyes.

She barely had time to stammer a rather flustered good bye before he was gone, following behind Helena.

2.) Mckenna

This party was driving her insane. She knew they had to get espionage and everything, bit did she really have to tag along? Oliver was with Mckenna, and Diggle was covered by being the body guard, so what purpose did she serve? She could just as easily do her job from peace and quiet of the foundry. There was absolutely no need for her to have gotten dressed up in a bright red dress with lipstick to match. And, to make it worse, Oliver had disappeared somewhere.

A few minutes later, she felt a silent presence appear at her elbow. Looking up, she found Oliver standing near by. With a pale brown coloured lipstick mark standing out against his black suit.

"You've got a little something," she said, indicating to the approximate place where it was. He glanced down, acknowledging the mark before rubbing it off.

"Thanks."

It wasn't until she saw Mckenna slightly later, wearing the exact shade of brown lipstick which had been on Oliver's collar.

3.) Laurel

Felicity was silently fuming from behind the fancy desk she didn't want. It had not been a good day. First, she hadn't heard her first alarm go off due to it being out of batteries, so when the alarm on her tablet went off, she jerked awake suddenly, knocking her tablet, cracking the screen. Then, when she got it the shower, she managed to cut her leg with her razor, before finding out she had run out of both shower gel and shampoo. Then, as she got out of the shower, she slipped over, whacking her her leg into the sink. Hard. When she went to get dressed, she couldn't find matching underwear, she had to wear one of her older shirts as she had been too tired to do the washing when she got in at 1am, and it took her fifteen minutes to find a pair of black tights to cover the bruise forming on her leg. To make matters worse, even her make up had been conspiring against her, her hair being unusually out of control, and the only lipstick she had been able to find was a strange, sparkly, blood-red one probably left over from a halloween of years gone by. All of this had worked together with the horrendous traffic to make her late.

Well, when I say late, I mean she got there half an hour before Oliver, not a full hour. So she hadn't had time to wake herself up, not that she had been trying to as he had a clear morning. It was only not long after he arrived that Felicity realised exactly why his morning was clear. Probably.

This was because, about twenty minutes after Oliver had waved hello, and started shuffling papers around on his desk, Laurel turned up. Laurel, with her perfect hair, and perfect make up, and perfect career. Laurel with her smart clothes and nice Dad and perfect life. Felicity shook her head. No, she would not think about her like that. Laurel was a perfectly nice woman. She even smiled at Felicity before walking straight into Oliver's office without checking he was free. Felicity sighed and rolled her eyes. At least she was polite, unlike the other women who tried to barge into his office self-importantly, sneering down their beautiful noses at her.

Turning her attention back to her work, Felicity continued clicking away on her computer, organising all of the details that a certain arrow-shooting, salmon ladder using CEO didn't have time for.

Unfortunately, her eyes kept being drawn by the flurry of movement. Turning her head slightly to try and discretely see what was going on, she saw Laurel pull Oliver in and kiss her way down his neck. Felicity turned back to her computer, trying not to think about why it felt like she had been stabbed in the chest. She didn't have time to have feelings for anyone, least of all Oliver.

She had just begun to get back into her spread sheets when the door to the office opened, and Laurel stormed past, fury etched into the lines of her face.

Moments later, Oliver came out, a small, pink lipstick mark on his collar which definitely hadn't been there when he went passed her into the office earlier that morning.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked.

"Mmm?" She diverted her gaze from his collar to his face.

"Could you not let her in a again? Please?" He beseeched pleadingly.

"But I thought you wanted to see her. I mean, you kept the whole morning clear." Felicity was confused. If he didn't want to see Laurel, then why did he clear his morning for her?

"Yes, but not for her," he said mysteriously, emphasising the last word before turning and going back into his office, leaving his baffled girl wednesday behind him.

4.) Isabel

They were arguing. Again. Once again, Felicity was back at her desk in Queen Consolidated after an eventful trip to Russia, watching Oliver and Isabit-Isabel, she corrected tersely, argue over some minutiae detail of the company. Concentrating on her work, she. Barely noticed Isabel thundering out of Oliver's office until she clapped her hands down on Felicity's desk, jerking her out of her trance-like concentration.

"I would hope that you could appease him, as he clearly doesn't want me to do it any more," she fumed bitingly, before leaving, the air around her crackling around her.

Oliver came out after her, looking round the corner to make sure she'd definitely gone. As he turned to go back into his office, she noticed a pale pinky-purple lipstick mark on the collar of his shirt, the colour completely different to her own crimson. And it still hurt, despite how many times he had come to her with one of those marks on his collar.

5.) Sara

They were training again, going at poor Roy over and over. Well, Felicity almost felt sorry for him, but he did ask for this. Literally, as he had asked to be part of the team. He should have known that it wasn't going to be fluffy bunnies and unicorns.

She was having an average day. Nothing went wrong, nothing went particularly well, everything just kinda happened. So, to have a change, she decided to try something different, and what was more different that pale, pale blue lipstick for her right? It went well with her sapphire blouse, and everything was fine.

Well, apart from having to listen to them 'training' Roy.

Ten minutes later, Roy came and collapsed on the floor near her desk clutching a towel, sweat pouring from his brow.

"I swear, I wouldn't have joined if I'd have known that it was going to be like this." Felicity smirked in response. "No, don't say it, please, please don't say it," he pleaded. Her smirk became more smug as she turned back to her computers.

"Come on kid, get back to training," Oliver's baritone voice came from behind her. Spinning round, Felicity saw Roy drag himself over to where Digg was standing by the Salmon ladder.

Unable to see more of this torture, she turned to Oliver. Which turned out to be a mistake. A big, sweaty shirtless mistake. Especially as her eyes focussed in on the near-invisible nude lipstick mark on his collar bone. Seriously? He wasn't even wearing a shirt, and she still managed to get lipstick on his collar. Unbelievable. Sighing, she turned back to her computers, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling which settled around her heart.

Final.) Felicity

This was not her idea of fun. Dressed in a long, hood-green gown which was probably worth more than her entire wardrobe whilst carrying a delicate champagne flute and making light small talk with Starling City's elite was not fun, not fun at all. At most events, she would have been able to distract herself by thinking about her favourite vigilante, but not tonight. For tonight, she was draped on his arm, an attractive decoration which he dragged along as he greeted what seemed like every single person there.

Finally being able to detach herself from him, she went over to try to catch a waiter and nab herself some finger food. She had just spotted a promising looking option, when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around, she came face to face with an attractive young man in a suit.

"Hello beautiful, my name is Douglas Blake. What might yours be?" She raised an eyebrow at him, one corner of her dark red lips tugging upwards at his audacity.

"Not interested," she replied, moving to leave. His hand grasped her wrist, pulling her back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I say you could leave?" He sneered at her. She glared back. "Come now darling, it's not as though you're going to get any better offers, is it?" She tried to pull away, but he started dragging her towards a half-hidden back entrance.

Suddenly, a dark shadow came up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" He said rudely, turning on the person behind him, dragging Felicity with him, clearly expecting a waiter or someone. Instead, there stood a very angry Oliver.

"Let go of the lady," he demanded coolly.

"Listen, I don't know what you want punk, but we aren't bothering you, so why don't you just leave us alone?" The man asked rudely.

"I said, let go of my Felicity," Oliver said more stubbornly. The man, Douglas, looked between the two of them.

"Oh, I see how it is. Like I'd want a Queen's leftovers anyway, he said, releasing Felicity's arm in disgust. Oliver took a step forward. Felicity stepped towards him and placed an arm on his chest. Oliver looked down at her, gaze softening.

"Stop. He isn't worth it," she said. Oliver grabbed her arm, gently pulling her through the door the other man had been trying to drag her through, before releasing her and trapping her against the wall.

"Oliver, what are you do-" she was cut off mid-way by his lips coming down on hers. She moaned as the kiss became more intense, before coming to her senses and pushing him away.

"Felicity, please. I want you so much, I have for so long." The low growl in his voice made her go weak at the knees.

"Oliver," she all but moaned, "please. I-if this happens, I don't just want to be your wednesday girl, I want to be your girl. Your girl girl this time, not just your girl."

"Felicity, you have always been my girl, my girl wednesday. My felicity. I would not do this if I weren't sure." He crashed his lips back onto hers, pressing her against the wall.

The next morning, Felicity woke in his arms in a spacious bed. Wriggling from his grip so she could get a drink, she noticed his shirt on the floor. On the collar was a lipstick mark. One the exact colour of the lipstick she was wearing the night before, red standing out against the white of his shirt. She smiled.


End file.
